Killing the Mockingjay
by GaleOlivia
Summary: After the Hunger Games, Peeta and Katiniss are happily married. When Gale Hawthorne comes to visit for some big news, and when Katniss hires a new, mysterious housekeeper, Peeta learns exactly how to kill a Mockingjay. You do it by backstabbing.
1. Chapter 1

I peak one eye open, then another. The rising morning sun is playfully hitting my face and warming my head. The sunrise is always my light at the end of the tunnel. For every night of tortured dreams, I wake to sometime real. Something beautiful. The orange glow rimmed around the bottom of the horizon immediately reminds me of Peeta. I turn my body swiftly, and accidently hit Peeta in the process.

"Good morning my little baker" I kiss him gently on the forehead, as I do every morning. Peeta then turns reluctantly around from his spot on the bed, and his eyes grow to two times their normal size when he sees me.

"Whoa, Katniss, were the nightmares _that_ bad last night?" Peeta laughs with his crooked smile and playfully tussles my apparently horrifyingly messed up braid. I smile and look him in the eyes, feeling even warmer and more pleasurable than when the sun was stroking my face. His relaxed expression immediately turns to stone when he says in a furious hushed tone, "Get up. Now. Gale is coming today remember? You scheduled this war, so you need to go prepare." Right. Today was the day. I mean _the_ day Gale was coming to visit, and we were telling him _the_ news. I haven't even seen him since the wedding, and yet I still find myself getting giddy over his appearance. Swooping out of bed, I call to Peeta before leaving the room, "Why don't you start us some pancakes, huh?" I run out, but not before catching his eye roll.

Spiraling my fingers down my braid, I sing the melody I sang to Prim years ago. My eyes don't tear up as they used to every morning. Prim is just like a word you say in your head so many times, it looses its meaning. Her smile. Her laugh. Her death. All just meaningless, over thought events in my head. Sure, I miss her like crazy, but the real Prim and the Prim in my head are too hard to tell apart now. Cringing as Buttercup walks across my feet, I growl at him, followed by a welcoming smile. Buttercup and I have this new profound relationship ever since Prim's death. He returns me with a meow, probably meant more for food than for comfort. Leaping on my tiptoes out of the bathroom, I open my auburn dresser with the trees carved out on the doors. The dresser reminds me of the old District twelve. The woods, mostly. Running my finger along all my summer dresses, I pick out a strapless sea-green dress that goes to just above my knees. It billows out at the waist with numerous ruffles and creases. Every time I spin around in it-just as I had done during my first interview- the ruffles crashing against each other reminds me of the waves of District four. Skimming through the top row of shoes, I choose a pair of simple cream-colored ballet flats with a bow on the top.

Feeling like a princess, I remind myself that today wasn't meant to go well. That with the release of mine and Peeta's exciting news, I may as well end the friendship with Gale that had kept me strung-together all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

_Click click click. _The soles of my shoes tick the linoleum floor as I run towards are glass front door. Smoothing down my dress, and running my fingers through my hair one last time, I reach for the door handle with my shaking hand and put on the first real smile I've had in months.

"Gale! I.. I…" I can't even finish my sentence so I burry my head into his masculine body. Tears emerging, I look up into his hardened face and whisper,

"I've missed you." He wraps his arms around me and, we stand there, embracing, until Peeta walks in with a tray of gingersnap cookies.

"Hey, welcome, man. Go easy on her, alright?" Peeta smiles, but his words are stinging with a hint of jealousy. Gale automatically lets go of me, and walks over to shake Peeta's free hand.

"Beautiful home.. very.. Expensive."

"Well, me and my _wife_ are victors, aren't we Catnip?" Taking Gale's jacket, I walk out of the room because it was too much. The emphasis on the word wife. Peeta's odd cutesy name, Catnip. Catnip was something between Gale and I only. Gale walks into the kitchen with Peeta, and I ask Peeta to come and help me find a hanger for Gale's jacket. I nearly pound him into the closet, my fists clenched.

"Sorry. Peeta, dear, I am not your little toy you can flaunt around to people. Stop acting like I'm your possession! Gale is a friend. I married you, didn't I? If you can't be man enough to get through one lunch with Gale then please go bake at your private shop or whatever. I'll deliver the news myself." I walk away, this time painting a smile on my face as I see Gale.

"Your jacket is in the front closet, Gale, if you need it." I sigh, drop my shoulders, and look up at him innocently.

"Thanks, Catnip. Has the cookie crumbled yet?" I hit him playfully and realize I need to soak in the laughter, because I know he won't be laughing later. That _he _won't be the jealous one later.

"Leave Peeta alone, he burned his pancakes this morning. He's in a bit of a mood…" Speak of the devil. Peeta walks in and gives me a nod. Time to go in for the kill. I grab three glasses of sparkling water, and a loaf of sand-colored bread and bring it to the relaxing area. Despite the pink and blue floral chairs, the relaxing shade of crimson that covers the walls, I still feel apprehensive. Gale sees the tension in my eyes, as well as Peeta's.

"Gale. Hi! What's up?"

"Katniss, I know something is up. You can go on and tell me this decade if you would like." I momentarily smile before continuing.

"Well, let's just say it. Peeta and I were looking for some housekeeping help, and you're old girlfriend, Analex, has agreed to do it."

"Ok, so? You having my ex-girlfriend work here is why you called me over? Jesus! I though it was something terrible. Having a housekeeper is fine by me, it's not my house" Peeta and I look at each other reluctantly. Gale, being able to sense even the smallest bit of uncertainty in a room, picks up on this.

"Analex? No problem. I don't visit here that often. Or ever, really. But… why do you guys need a housekeeper?" I take a deep breath here. It's the quiet before the storm. The cry before the cannon is shot.

"We just wanted to, you know, have a little extra help around the house. Because… well, because Peeta and I want to have kids!" Peeta smiles and I look at the ground. And because my eyes are looking at the ground, I'm able to see Gale's feet storming out of the house.

I hold a single finger up to Peeta after a minute of sheer silence, and he nods in approval. Walking out the door, I see Gale sitting by the now grown tree we planted when we were really little. He's fiddling with the old bow and arrow I made for him.

"Gale…"

"Don't Katniss. I don't want you apologizing. I'm sorry I ruined your perfect little lunch in your perfect house with your perfect husband." He genuinely really is sorry, but his words pang me like bullets.

"A true friend would be happy! I'm not even pregnant Gale! It was just an exciting thought, and I'm sorry you didn't see it that way. What's your deal, anyway?" Tears are now coming down and dripping onto my sea-green dress, that now, has dark green spots on it from the tearstains. He leans his head on my shoulder, and turns my shoulders to face him.

"You want to know what, Katniss? Seeing you in the hungers games was terrible. Awful. I had a chance of losing someone that I loved. But when you kissed Peeta, oh how you kissed him. I knew. I knew that no matter what you said that you truly did love him. And yet, I still believed deep down inside that I could win you back. Even after the wedding I believed that. But now, you can't separate someone when they have a family. Today, Katniss, I know that I am utterly defeated by the boy with the bread." Fighting the tears, he stokes my face with the palm if his hand, kisses me ever-so-lightly on the lips, and runs out of my life, for who knows how long.


	3. Chapter 3

Smoothing down my rosemary-colored skirt over my knees, I wait at the kitchen table for Peeta. I'm resting my head in the palm of my head, thinking about yesterday's lunch with Gale. I don't know if Peeta saw the kiss, and it's killing me inside. I squint my eyes closed, trying to block out the memory.

"Dear Lord Katniss, are you having like, day-nightmares or something?" Peeta is shaking my shoulder lightly, and I can smell the ginger on him.

"No, I'm fine. Really. Just closing my eyes for a second before Analex comes over."

"Your eyes were sealed shut! Are you in pain?"

"It's nothing. Just trying to forget yesterday's lunch. I don't want to talk about it." My chair screeches the floor as I push myself out of it, and walk past Peeta. I'm fiddling with our fluorescent yellow tulips that were imported from the capitol when I hear the doorbell ring. Seven times. Peeta nearly jumps over me to get to the door, and I'm dazed by his uncharacteristic little excitement to meet Analex. I thought he hated strangers coming into his house. _Not strangers_, I think. _Just wife-stealers. _

Peeta's cooing voice in the background, I find myself shaking hands with a miniature Effie. Except for the fact that I can actually understand Effie. Analex's capitol accent is so heavy; I can't help but think of Gale's impressions. It's hard to believe Gale actually ever dated anyone from the capitol.

"Verrrry nice to meet you, Mrs. Minnark!" There's a crescendo throughout the entire sentence, and I'm almost tempted to cover my ears.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too, Analex. And it's Mellark, not Minnark." Peeta nudges in front of me, gives me some-what of an eye-roll and turns to Analex and practically sings, "Mellark, Minnark, it doesn't matter! You're family, now, so say and do as you care!"

"Peeta, dear, she's _not_ family, now is she? Just the maid, right?" I try and spit out the sentence with an unsuspicious smile, and I'm grasping Peeta's arm much more than needed. Rubbing his poor little arm, Peeta takes Analex's matching mockingjay-imprinted handbag and scarf up to the front closet, where Gale's coat still hangs, like a dead squirrel.

"Mrs. Millark, would you be so kind in taking me on a tour? Oops! I said it again! Pardon my mishap, Mrs. mill- Mellark!" I'm a smidge away from slapping that stupid smile off of her crimson colored cheeks, and I can't even start to comprehend why she's twenty-four years old and talks like she's a senior citizen. I hope she saw my little eye twitch when she said Millark.

"Oh, I'd love to, but Peeta is such a good tour guide. I'd be he'd be elated to take you on a tour!" She continues to act like a sweet old lady, but I definitely caught her catty expression.

Peeta, jogging in from the closet, lights up when I tell him that he'll be taking Analex on a tour of our house.

"Why don't you start with the upper level, Peeta? You can show her everything, but no PR okay?"

"PR? Ooh, what's that?" Her curiosity is that of a toddler, and I dramatically roll my eyes as I walk away.

"It's nothing Analex, Katniss is just a little stressed. She lost a best friend yesterday. Ignore her attitude. She'll warm up to your perky little attitude in no time!" I turn the corner, but not before I see Peeta wrapping his arm around Analex's tiger-printed sweater. I walk into my room, put my head under my pillow, and squint my eyes closed yet again. Trying to drown out Analex's high-pitched laughter, Peeta's lame jokes, and the chemistry between them, I silently cry until I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Feeling long, artificial nails poke my back repeatedly; I roll out of my bed, only to face Analex.

"What? Analex? What are you doing here? Son of a Snow, this is my _bedroom_! And I was _sleeping_!" Analex's face looks like I just told her off, and she's already forming her little pouty-lip when Peeta walks in with sugar cookies with tiger stripes all along the sides. Great. Custom cookies just for the princess.

"Don't freak out, Katniss. Analex is really great!" Analex turns around to taste-test her self- inspired cookies, and Peeta comes down to sit with me. I feel reassured when he lightly wraps his fingers around my chin, and pulls me in for a gentle kiss.

"Oh, Katniss, I found out what PR meant! Prim's Room! It was so beautiful! I think that will be my favorite room to be in when I start working here." From instinct, I leap out of bed, my skirt flowing behind me like a cape, I race over towards her, my fists clenched into hard little balls. Cussing like a fiend, I turn to Peeta, my face the color my fire-lit dress, and grab the collar of his cream-colored shirt.

"What were you thinking? You idiot! You blasted, arrogant,.. Peeta!" I'm crying by now, because that was the only room that meant anything to me in this house. It was my rock. My _private_ rock. I didn't want Peeta, let alone Analex setting foot in that room. Peeta wraps his arms around me and is stroking my hair, but I pull away instantly.

Prim's Room is where I have all the pictures, all the cards and drawings she made me. It's like a little museum. There's the tin bucket she would milk Lady with, the dress she wore the day of the reaping. The pin. The Mockingjay pin. One wall is covered with shelf after shelf, after shelf of Primroses. The walls are a light yellow, like how the sun is after barely making it through a sliver in the clouds. The carpet is a shaggy white, and I lie there for hours, sometimes. The only time Peeta's been aloud in it is when he helped bring up all the pots of Primroses.

I begin to cry again, because it hits me, right there in the bedroom, with Analex and Peeta watching me, that Peeta only brought that monster into my room is because he wanted and needed the approval from her, more than he wanted and needed me.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am Katniss. I survived not one, but two hunger games. I was the face of the rebellion, and I killed President Coin. I am deeply in love with Peeta. My best friend Gale hates me. Peeta may be in love with our maid, Analex. I am a fighter. I will fight for what I love. _

Still doing the calming exercises that were given to me after the quarter quell, I slow my breathing down until I am silent. After yesterday's meltdown, Analex left and I went right to bed without even talking to Peeta. _Was it all just in my head, Peeta and Analex?_ I sigh. _Yes, yes it was._ The sun isn't even up yet, and I hear Peeta's ragged breaths beside me. Closing my eyes because I don't want to look myself in the mirror, I crawl out of bed and saunter into the kitchen. Feeling like crap, about how I treated Peeta yesterday, I roll out the dough for sugar cookies. I silently rumble through all the kitchen drawers looking for the mockingjay cookie-cutter that was a wedding present to Peeta and I. Rolling out the dough, cutting it, and then gracefully placing it on the wax paper, I ponder on the thought of Peeta leaving me. As much as it had seemed a reality yesterday, I knew that he loved me more than anything.

Falling asleep on the kitchen table, head in my hands, the buzzer sounds a high-pitched, melodic whistle.

One of my happiest memories of moving in together was when we set up Peeta's kitchen. _So Katniss, before I officially marry you, you must promise me that I can be the cook in this house. You are the most beautiful girl I could have ever dreamt up, but you cooking? Not so beautiful._ We laughed for what seemed like hours, and then he pulled me in for a lingering kiss. Setting up the oven, I kept making flames shoot out, sparks fly, and I even made the digital timer explode. _Girl on fire, more like girl shouldn't be let around fire. _More laughing, more kissing. When I finally gave up on the dumb oven, Peeta took over and somehow managed for the timer's buzzer to be Rue's Mockingjay call. He really is a clever one, that Peeta.

"What's all this commotion? Please tell me you haven't started fiddling with the oven again, my little flame!" In his orange boxers, and stone-colored slippers, Peeta looks as charming as he was the day we got married. I laugh, and dance over towards him, and I spin into his arms, never wanting this moment to end.

"I made some 'I'm sorry' cookies for you. They won't be nearly as superb as yours, but hey, I tried."

"I thought I told you no cooking, Katniss." I laugh at his sarcasm and lean in for a kiss. He pulls away immediately, and I'm left on my tiptoes, empty handed as Peeta rushes towards the oven. Apparently his sarcasm wasn't nearly real enough for me.

"Katniss? You used the Mockingjay cutter?"

"Yes, didn't I do an amazing job? I made them with four scoops of sugar instead of two, just like you taught me to, bread boy!" I smirk and try again for a morning kiss, but to no avail.

"What is your problem, Peeta? I'm sorry for yesterday, even though it wasn't even my fault! I made you cookies, I've tried to kiss you, what's happening here?" I spit out the words as fast as I can, because I want this to be over fast. I want to get to the part where we laugh and kiss.

"The problem is, I deliberately told you that you shouldn't play with the oven! And the Mockingjay cutter? That was a present to me! What if you broke it?" I almost laugh after he's done because he's never been nearly this bad before. After a moment of flaring silence, I can tell he really is serious.

"Stop treating me like a child, Peeta! You are my husband. I love you. Stop trying to be like my parent, and at least _pretend_ you're on my side!"

Slamming the tray with the dozen of sugar cookies on the cooling rack, he looks back at me with eyes I've only seen when he was hijacked.

"Well _I'm sorry_, if I'm not a good enough actor to play your husband." I look back into his flaming eyes, and I immediately take back every sweet thought I had of him this morning. Still in my pajamas, I run to the front closet, grab Gale's untouched hunting jacket, and walk diligently past the kitchen and to the front door. Before leaving, I whisper furiously, "You're absolutely right Peeta. This_ role_ wasn't meant for you. But hey, I heard Analex is already casting, and I know you'd be _perfect_ at that." Not even caring enough to catch his expression, I walk out the door, bow in hand, and head towards the place I know I love someone and in return I will be loved.

Gale opens the door to his little house and his face actually lights up when he sees me. I seem to be a lot more surprised than him, and we just smile at each other in the doorway.

"Looks like Catnip finally came to her senses." I blush, smile again, and then slowly move up on tiptoe. Up to his lips. Up to Cloud Nine.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking Gale in the eyes, I give him the smirk I used to always give him.

"I just kissed you, didn't I?" He then raps his fingers around the bottom of my chin, his thumb on my jawbone, and kisses me for a solid minute. He retreats with a smile, and says, "Not bad Catnip. I mean sure, you're all right. Maybe we can practice some more." He winks at me, and I laugh because I know he's joking. He's the biggest gentleman I know. Hands in his pockets, rubbing the sole of his shoe on a lopsided rock lying on the ground, my mind flashes to all the wonderful memories we created as children. How nothing seemed to matter in the world except for us. I catch myself staring at him, and he looks up at me and_ yells_ for all of Panem to hear, "Jeesh, Catnip! Are you some sort of creeper! You can't keep your eyes off me!" I feel a pang of worry for a second, but then he takes his masculine arms and wraps them tightly around my body. Encased into his chest, we stand outside, displaying our embrace for everyone. If Peeta would only see this, I think. Being legally married to him, I should feel guilt and remorse. Except I don't. I feel free. I feel love. And because I might just be slipping away from the boy with the bread, I let myself deeper and deeper into Gale's hug; fully embracing the moment I wish would last forever.

The sky is now a maroon-tinted charcoal, the sun slipping into nonexistence as it streaks the horizon. Half asleep in Gale's arms, he tilts my chin up with his pointer finger and gazes into my eyes.

"Do you need to go back to Peeta now?" I appreciate the courteous offer, but his words are stained with regret. I look at the ground, smile, and slowly answer with, "Well, surround yourself with people you love, right? In that case…" Grabbing my hand with such instinct, Gale and I rush into his house like newlyweds, and he whispers in my ear, " You can stay. Just don't cook, okay?" Having the first real giggle in months, I sit at his kitchen table, as the man I love makes me dinner.

Bellies full, and our laughs worn tired, Gale and I just make small talk at the dinner table. It's ten thirty, and I feel if I don't get home soon, Peeta will start to investigate.

"Gale, I…."

"It's totally fine Katniss. Go home. Feel free to stop by anytime. This was really fun." His shaking words are meaningful, but I don't think he's confortable with the cheating and Peeta. Sighing in unison, we give each other a brief, emotionless hug goodbye.

"Oh wait, Gale, let me give you your coat back!"

"Keep it. You can have it." Smiling down at the beat up, weathered-down jacket, I slowly walk out the door and into the silent, lonely night. The sun is now well under the horizon, and the night isn't nearly as beautiful as it was when I stood outside with Gale. I follow the dirt road to the mansion, and I pause a moment on the gray stone porch, before I enter. Sitting at the table, just as I had been this morning, is Peeta, a mockingjay cookie in his hands.

"Hi.."

"Katniss…." Begging for forgiveness, he kisses me over and over and over again. The warmth of his breath pulls me in and I kiss him lightly back. Peeta's nearly crying now, and I feel so awful about keeping Gale a secret, that I rub his silky hair and hush him like a child.

"It's all right, Peeta. It's all right." His hands are callused from lifting so many hot trays all day, but I don't mind. He scoops me up in his arms, plops me onto the couch, and joins me on the satin cushions. Kissing me like he's dying tomorrow, I fall asleep in his arms and the warmth of his breath on my face.

In a meadow, I feel the grass pulling and touching my ankles. The grass is such a hue that brings tears to your eyes, and a certain warmth to the soul. The sun is beating down and I can feel it on my cheek. Grasping out to get a ray, the sun moves further and further away. Grasping, grasping, grasping. For happiness. Just one little sun ray would be enough sheer happiness to send me to heaven. I begin to feel frustrated. The sun will not cooperate.

"You want happiness, Katniss Everdeen?" A god-like voice comes down from the sun-streaked clouds.

"Yes! Yes! I want something to make me happy. Everyday of my life. I want to feel love, and only love. Not guilt, sadness, or remorse." I speak into the clouds, not even feeling the least bit silly.

"Go to the primroses. You'll find happiness." Running, running faster than I was in the hunger games, I reach the primroses. All that is here is sadness. Sitting down in the field of tranquil flowers, The warmth on my face begins to grow. This must be the happiness. Looking up to see if Peeta is the warmth, a familiar hand streaks my jawbone. Looking up, I see that happiness, as if it were some sentimental being, isn't Peeta at all. It's Gale.

Waking up to the all-to-familiar sound of sizzling pancakes, I see Peeta in the kitchen, with his little apron on.

"Have a nice dream, sweetpea?" I take long dramatic breaths. That was a silly dream. Just mixed up, jumbled pieces of my imagination. It means nothing. Except nothing, as it too often seems, can turn into something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys:) Thanks to ALL my wonderful, beautiful readers:) Should I continue this story? I don't get a ton of reviews, so I don't know if it's interesting enough to be considered a real story. I adore everything you have to say, regardless if it's positive of negative. Well, PM or Review me with any compliments/critiques/ suggestions. Love you guys! Oh and I know how I want to end the story:) So be on the look out for details that will be leading up to the end, which will change Panem forever;)**

Nothing. Nothing. You say a word so many times in your head and it looses meaning. Nothing. Nothing. No matter how loud or how much I tell myself Gale is nothing, my brain's counter reply is "something. Something. Something with Gale. " It's driving me to insanity. I'm supposed to love Peeta. But then again, I was supposed to die in the games, being from district twelve. Peeta is such a nice guy. He's soft and he can bake, he knows how to treat a girl. But I'm not that girl. I know he's capable of being the perfect husband. He's displayed it with Analex. Maybe I'm the problem. I bring out the worst in Peeta. He loves me, but just because I'm the only one present in his life right now. But when Analex works here, I won' t be the only one. Nor will I be the most important.

"Peeta, can we talk?" I talk slow and melodic, hoping for a conversation rather than a yelling match.

"What now? Jeez, you need a lot of attention. Like a dog, kind of."

"A dog? You're comparing your wife to a dog?" I scoffed with a sarcastic breath. Backtracking as if I don't understand, Peeta explains to me all my flaws. God help me so I don't blow off his head this second.

"Peeta, you're incredibly smart. And you know what? You're right. It's always me. It's me asking for the attention. Me wanting to get rid of the maid. Me wanting children. But you know what? It was me who saved you in the games. It was me who pretended to love someone I didn't just so you could live." Shaking his head as if it's no big deal, and this is just a regular, minor fight, I grab his arm. I stare into his eyes and I just give him the look, like "I'm done. I deserve better."

"And guess what? It's me who deserves to be loved. And it's me…. It's me who's walking out on you."

Because this day is already so merry and pleasant, Analex decided to drop by today to confirm her work schedule. Peeta, in tears- or maybe just water he splashed on his face for sympathy- meanders dejectedly towards the front entrance. As soon as the door swings open, Peeta weeps into Analex's open arms. I'm so close to screaming and crying that I just slip out the back door, headed for the Justice building. I'm doing this now. I'm ending this torturous adventure.

The amounts of separations in Panem are extremely scarce. No one ever splits up. And I'm sure this is just great for my accidental mockingjay ego. Being that no one ever splits up, the process is extremely easy. As time-saving as this process is, and as much as I could really forget Peeta for good, signing that paper isn't going to be as paltry as I originally thought.

A glassy brown pen sits dappling in my hand. In my hand, the pen is twisting and turning and bouncing, as if I were taking a test. Me, being at my breaking point, start to loose it at the desk. Shaking like a leaf on a weather-tormented tree, I start to squeak and cry. Except there are no tears left to shed. I can't do this. I can't be serious. My hands pat the desk absentmindedly, and I almost slam the pen down with one last wave of failure. But then I think of Gale. Gale, my best friend. My everything, now.

I pick the pen back up.

Walking out of the building the clerk calls after me,

"Thanks for your business, Ms. Everdeen." Turning around instinctively to tell her it's actually "Mrs. Mellark", I stop myself, smile, and walk out the glass revolving doors.

**SUPER, ridiculously awful chapter! Haha, I just wanted to get one out before the new week:)**

**Stay creative, stay beautiful**

**Olivia**


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes, not even the least bit glossy, stare at the sky, now a sullen tone. The aphotic clouds promise rain, but way towards the west a sliver of sun rims around a hill. I roam around the district, waving to all the children. My heart is screaming, but my face is collected and fresh. The strangest thing is, that most people fear loneliness. Most people fear being separated from someone, for even just a second. But I do not feel shaken, or even petrified in the least.

After my mind meanders away, as if it isn't even part of me anymore, I turn around, and head toward home. The air is flat and lifeless, and the trees hang down as if they have given up on life. Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire. Regaining my fierce, bold mindset, I run up the front porch and rest my head on the door. Not knowing when I'll come back, I trace my finger one last time along the intricate oriental frame work along the railings and pillars.

How happy this place made me. Second guessing everything that just happened, I slump down on the shaggy blue doormat. "You were supposed to love Peeta. Forced love can never ever turn into reality" I tell myself. Getting mad now, I think of all the time I've wasted on something that was…. Forced. I consider deflagrating the entire house, with Peeta inside, but I remind myself I still have worth and purpose. Sitting up, I walk into my house, feeling free in the first time in years.

"Katniss! Oh my goodness, my darling, I've missed you so much! How about we make some bread together? I know you like the cinnamon butter topping…" Singing and smiling, I can't help but feel bad for him. End this quick Katniss. End it.

"Peeta, you're a great guy. You are so…. Compassionate. But your forcing it. And that's fine. No one said you had to love me forever."

"Kitty.. I'll love you for a million forevers." Looking into those needy, eccentric eyes, I drop my head. I take his reddened hands into mine, and look up with a smile of freedom and whisper so gently, so softly,

"I'm all done Peeta. This was fun. It really was. I'm all done with your little games. And you know what? I won." My ring, with the ivory leaves carved along the sides, is pulsating on my finger. I slip it off, and drop it lightly in Peeta's hands. Standing up on tiptoes, I lean into his face, my eyes closed, and give him a last kiss. He reaches his hand along my cheek, but I pull away when I think back on everything he's put me through. My mind is racing, and my hands are shaking so badly that I grasp my own arms, for fear of strangling Peeta. I have to get out. There is nothing left for me here. Running up the stairs, leaping through the corridors, I race into Prim's room. I grab a single pot, and the mockingjay pin and set them lightly into my squirrel hide bag. Buttercup, smacking his lips impatiently, serpentines around my legs, wanting the attention I failed to give him. I wrap my hands around his splotched stomach, kiss him on the nose, and toss him into Lady's milking bucket. I know I'll regret it later, but I swing the pale on top of my bag, as Buttercup gives an approving purr.

Bouncing rhythmically down the shagged steps, Peeta is on his knees, begging, pleading for love. Call me a monster, but I don't feel bad. I know within a matter of months Peeta will either be dating or even engaged to Analex. I'd put my money on that couple. My hands, full of my precious belonging, fiddle around with the doorknob, trying to unlatch me from my abyss. Groping and flicking at the knob, I finally open the door, and a single mockingjay sits on my orange petunias that sit right outside the walkway. A sign of hope, I decide. I'm not in a rush, for my path hasn't been arranged yet, but my heart is still racing. Familiar faces cross the dirt road, and I return each smile. I can't do this, this meaningless roaming. I come to the ultimatum of going to Gale's house, for fear that I might turn back to home. To Peeta. Because deep down inside, that isn't where I want to be.

I feel foolish, disgraced, even to knock on Gale's door. Like after all these years of our miraculous friendship, I'm just now giving him what he deserves. Because if Gale were in the games with me, I know as soon as it was just us, he would kill himself without a trace of doubt, all for me. I shake my head, realizing that Gale is probably the only person in Panem that would wait for me, for this long.

"Gale."

"Ms. Everdeen, fancy meeting you here!" I smile, and a huge wave of relief floods me, that I don't have to explain the separation to him. Thank the world Gale's a smart one.

"I'm sorry Gale. I'm sorry that I loved Peeta, when I really loved you, and that I completely ignored you, when I came home from the games. I was afraid things were going to be different. So I stopped being friends with you. And now, who a I to show up at your door, asking for help, when I couldn't even as so much have a decent conversation with you at Peeta and I's wedding. I'm sorry that-" My head keeps spinning and spinning, the apologies unraveling on a never-ending spool of thread.

"Katniss, stop being sorry. I don't care about all the memories we missed together. So shut up, and lets go make some memories." He picks me up, all my necessities still in hand, and takes off running for the place we both could truly call home.

The woods haven't changed a bit. The same cooing and squawking, the same flow of the river and rustle of the leaves. In an eerie gust of wind, the laughs of past memories of Gale and I float on with it. He brings me to the little cottage, where he sets me down and wipes his brow. For the first time in my life, I sense a tone of nervousness in his composure.

"Just like old times, right Gale?"

"No, not really. I have to do one thing first." My eyebrows squint together in confusion, but he grabs my hands and pulls me outside the aged little house. At first what I think is a romantic stroll, turns into a full out sprint to the lake. I laugh as I turn and face Gale.

"How original! We're going to watch the sunset over the lake." I tint it with a taunting pinch of sarcasm, but I guess he had other things planned.

"Yeah, right. Because you know I'm all about the gushy, lovey stuff." Before I have time to react to his sarcasm, he scoops me up from behind, and throws – launches- me high into the air and into the lake. Emerging from the cool turquoise water, I scream and curse at him, but all at the same time, laughing.

"You monster! Ugh, Gale! You.. you!" He chuckles, and his dimples gather at his cheeks, and I can't help but stare. Jumping in a few feet from me, he yells back,

"What was that Katniss? Did you say something?" Splashing my face gently with the palms of his hands, we both laugh and curse at each other.

"Better watch your language, Catnip, President Snow might catch us on video tape." I giggle, and remember the kiss we shared in the woods that day.

Our bellies aching from all the swimming and joking around, we both float in the center of the lake.

"Thank you Gale. For everything you have ever done for me. You are the best friend I could ever hope to have, in a million lifetimes." He pushes water onto my face playfully, and comes back with,

"Naw, Katniss. I'm not that great. You know, besides my killer looks, and cunning personality." I try and drown him, but he lightly kicks me away. I swim closer to him, because all I need right now is to be with him. My arm resting on his inhaling chest, he brushes the matted braid out of my face. We stare into each other's eyes, and I almost lean over and kiss him when his arms are wrapped around my shoulders, and he pulls me under the surface, slowly. I don't panic in the least, and I can feel the sandy bottom underneath my toes. I don't open my eyes, but I can sense Gale's face leaning into mine. Before he's totally out of breath, he leans just another inch forward and kisses me. And it's not a pity kiss, or even just a silly friendship kiss. It's a kiss that only Gale and I will ever have the sensation of knowing. Coming up to the surface, he looks concerned.

"You're not mad at me are you Katniss?" I look down at the waterfowl and I say through a pulsating grin,

"Shut up and do it again." This time I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders, and we go under for another kiss. Emerging for the third time today, I'm out of breath and ready to go to shore, when he pulls me back.

"We could do it you know. Run off into the woods and live there. We could make it, you and I."


	8. Chapter 8

My hands, entwined intricately into Gale's, are gently shaking. The fire illuminates the entire house, and Gale's face is a soft shade of orange. Our breathing is on the cusp of returning back to normal, so we sit in the surrounding silence, holding each other in a woven blanket. Gale stands up to start the stew he packed, but I won't let go of his hand. His dejected face turns instinctively over towards me before he replaces himself on the small couch.

"You're crazy, you know that Gale? What are you thinking? Running off into the woods?"

"Well, I-"

"I like crazy though. I love craziness. Because it motivates me to be just as crazy." Gale smirks as his dimples gather at his cheeks. A smile tugs at my lips and I give in and just start giggling right along side with him. His left arms extends from behind my back, and he reaches up to my hair, and brushes it oh-so-softly off my face and behind my ear.

"What about my mother, Gale? It's a marvelous, wonderful idea. But we would be running away from everything we've ever known." Gale scoots himself away from me abruptly, then stands up to look at me, mortified.

"All I have ever known is darkness, Katniss. All I have ever known is that you are the one person in this world I can say that I love." I'm on the brink of retorting something foul right back at him, but he continues.

"But Katniss, this isn't going to end like last time we were in this house. I'm not waiting another year for you. So I'm staying right by your side, wherever you go. I will follow you to the ends of this Earth." Tears well up in my eyes, and my jaw unclenches itself. I'd rather die than be angry at Gale. He stares into my eyes, as if he finally sees me more than the girl who chose the wrong guy. He leans down to sit next to me, but I push his chest away from mine, and I stand up instead. I hold his shoulders and lean my tired, heavy head on his lapel. I can't help but smile. Because when I was reaped for the first time, I would have never though that I would be falling in love with someone as pleasant as Gale.

As the fire dies down to just merely ember coals, Gale and I finish the rest of the stew he made.

"Not bad, Catnip, is it?" I stroke my chin as I ponder if I should even answer that.

"Wonderful. Thanks, Gale." The house, now utterly dark, starts to drop in temperature.

"Katniss, I can hear your bones shivering. Come, lets light some candles and get you warmed up on the couch." I blush, realizing that Gale is probably the only guy willing to light lilac scented candles for a girl.

My face pressed against his chest, we lie on the couch, fully embracing each other's movements. Their breath. Their heartbeat. My eyes flutter when I feel his warm breath moving along the top of my head.

"So, guess you're falling in love with me,'eh?" Startled by his question, I decide to downplay it by ten levels.

"Slowly… but indefinitely." He turns his head away from the window, and looks down at me.

"Really?"

His eyes light up as if he were a child on Christmas, and bite my lip softly. Taking that as a yes, he closes his eyes gracefully, and rests his forehead on mine. His lips brush my hot cheeks, and then they move down to my lips. Kissing in the candlelight for only the moon to see, we fall deeper and deeper into each other's grasp, until I am so deep, that I never want to spend another second of my life away from Gale.

"What's your favorite animal?" I gasp and choke as he pulls away from the kiss so suddenly, and I can't help but cackling like an idiot on the couch.

"Gale! What the heck? Haha, alrighty then. My favorite animal is obviously a mockingjay, but I like deer too."

"Yes, deer are very tasty. My favorite animal is the mutt that tried to kill Peeta." He winks as I laugh through a worried expression. I give him that 'mom' look, and he holds his hands up, surrendering from my glare. We both grin through corny, suspicious squinted eyes, before we start laughing again. His face is a hushed pink, and I smile even at his slightest hint of embarrassment. I don't' even question his sudden interest in my personal life , because I don't want it to end. Now it's my turn to be open.

"Gale why didn't you volunteer for Peeta during the first time I was reaped?" Not even taking a moment to form his answer, he says in a collected tone,

" I knew you would win. I knew that if I volunteered, there would be absolutely no possible way for us to be together. So I had to take a risk on you. And I was right."

"About what?"

"You're the strongest girl I know. I wanted to run away from my family. But you kept me grounded. And that's why I have you to thank for my life."

"Your life? Come on Gale, I may have kept you out of the woods, but your life, it's all you, Gale."

" No. You're wrong. When I saw you…. When I…. When I saw you kissing Peeta I knew that you loved him. I knew at that moment, that I had nothing left. You were the last thing I loved, and that you belonged to someone else. I considered ending all the pain. But before my breath was cut off I remembered that you're the strongest girl I know, and that one day, you'd be strong enough to walk away. And you did." My cheeks shake as the tears stream down in irregular paths. I feel like I can see his face, but only under water, for my vision has gone haywire. I purse my lips into a crooked smile, as I see him before me. I'm hurting, hurting, to picture a world without Gale.

"Thank you, Gale. Because I had to start somewhere, didn't I?" He laughs and pulls me in for a hug. His fingers encase my shoulder blades, and mine are gently wrapped around the back of his head. Holding Gale in my arms makes me feel like the luckiest girl in Panem. Because just months ago, I would have though I had a better chance withstanding another hunger games than having a relationship with Gale.

I kiss him giddily right in the middle of his forehead, and then I get up under the dark green blanket, and help him up as he grunts.

"Age hasn't been kind on me, pretty little lady."

"Oh stop it, you.. And keep talking, this will be the last time I help you up." I punch him forcefully but it seems to have no effect on him. I don't even think he knew that I punched him.

"Where are you going tonight, Katniss?" He asks this with a genuine interest, not being ignorant in the least.

"I'd love to stay with you Gale, I really would. But I think I need to be with my mom. She deserves to know what happened between Peeta and I. How about I meet you for breakfast though?"

"I'll be kept up all night with excitement." I shake my head as my laugh draws on, and I look at him, a sarcastic mockery tone in my voice.

"Don't dream about me too much, dear. I know that I'm humorous and elegant, but make sure you get some sleep." I wink at him as I reach for the door knob. As I take my first step on the frigid ground, I trip over what seems to be a shingle that's fallen off the roof. Looking down, I realize it's a box, intricately wrapped in gold ribbon and saffron stars. Locking up the house with the wooden barricade, Gale doesn't notice me at all. After untying seven different knots, I finally pry the lid open to the palm-sized box. Inside, I find my engagement ring, and a singular cream-colored scroll that reads:

Come back home Katniss. Come back home to me. Where you belong.


	9. Chapter 9

I read the scroll over and over and over, the words blocking out everything. The air suddenly becomes limited, and my arms feel as if bricks were attached to my palpitating fingers.

_Come back home Katniss. Come back to me. Where you belong._

_ Come back home Katniss. Come back to me. Where you belong. _

_ Come back home Katniss. Come back to me. Where you belong. _

My head is shaking in slow pathetic motions. Disgraced at the moment, the world, at Peeta. My thoughts jolt back into reality and Gale is leaning over my shoulder, obviously haven read the note and seeing the ring. His silence matches mine, but unlike him my expression is hidden, being overlooked by the confusion and fire in my eyes. Turning my back, I roll the ring around the palm my hand for what seems to be years. Gale puts his hand on my shoulder quite forcefully and turns me back towards him.

"Katniss, it's alright. You and me, maybe in another life." For once in his life he is unable to make eye contact with me, and his words are painted with regret. The night air finally hits me with full blast, and how badly I long for the light conversations and the fire right now. I scuff my feet against the freezing dirt towards Gale, and I encase myself in his arms, shivering and holding my arms together like a child. My breathing slows and I feel safe, secured for eternity in his hands. My usual self takes over, and I push Gale away with my newly strengthened arms, and I charge towards the pond. My feet pound the ground, the soles of my shoes smacking noisily against the hardened surface. I feel endangered, away from Gale. My nightmares flash behind my eyes and for a moment I'm actually in the hunger games. Peeta is standing before me, arms outstretched for a kiss. I barrel into him, knocking him into the pond with a swift movement from my body. I scream every obscenity that comes to mind into the air, into the pond for Peeta to hear. And then everything is still.

I sit down on the ground panting from my realistic episode with Peeta. I wonder what Gale saw. Me screaming at no one, fighting the air as if someone was really being pushed into the pond. I look down at the ring still sheathed in my hand. Gale come trotting over and stands next to me, basking in the moon for a moment before he joins me on the ground.

"You're like a wild animal, Jeez Katniss you sure you're not some mutt the capitol sent out to kill me?" I lean my head against his shoulder, burying my face in his flannel shirt.

"I'm sorry. I saw Peeta. He wasn't… in reality… here, but just the thought of him messed up something within me." Usually speaking as soon as I've drawn in a breath, Gale takes a moment to think. But instead of words he lets out a long and exhausted sigh.

Getting the urge once more, I draw back my right hand and aim with my left as I prepare to throw the ring deep into the pond. Feeling my head change positions, he lunges at me, bringing my hands down.

"Katniss, don't!" Struggling underneath his grasp I kick and squirm just as Prim did when she was a child.

"No! Gale stop! I've already made up my mind! Why are you fighting me on this?" Bringing down my hands for a temporary truce, he lowers his head away from eyesight.

"Katniss I don't know who you love. Only you do. And sure I love you, but you will always have a connection with the boy with the bread that you'll never have with me." Embracing the full moment I lean my head back down on his shoulder.

"But even sometimes, Gale, your heart will tell you to let go. And the boy with the bread is no longer apart of who I am. Who I want to be." Gale silently brushes my mangled braid out of my eyes, and kisses my forehead lightly. I gently toss the ring into the pond so gracefully you can't even hear the stirring of the water. I wrap my fingers around Gale's and I close my eyes tranquilly. Feeling the murky water with my toes outstretched, Gale's warming hand against mine, my head against his shoulder, I realize that I will never have a connection stronger with anyone else but Gale. Not even the boy with the bread.

"No one is making you stay Katniss."

"No one is making me leave, Gale."

HELLO:D I just want to take a moment to tell ALL of my readers. The readers that LOVE my story. The readers that HATE my story. ALL OF YOU. I just want to say that I am just a beginning author, and yeah I'm pretty awful at it, and yeah, I make a lot of mistakes. But yeah, you guys are what make me keep going. You guys give me hope:) Thank you, so much. My gratitude is inexpressible.

GaleOlivia

And ps, don't tell anyone…. It's a pretty big secret….. I LOVE reviews:) Okay, I'm pretty lame ;) God Bless everyone, have a wonderful night my dearest readers:)


End file.
